


Don't Let Me Down

by Le_Alois



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Give me a few days, I'm working that shit out now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois
Summary: You've got my back?Ive got yours.You'll support me?I'll support you.You'll push me?I'll push you.You'll believe in me?I'll believe in you.All I ask; Don't Let Me Down.OrDisowned by her family at 16 with only the clothes on her back and food in her stomach, Hannah wanders during the night and sleeps during the night. With nowhere to go, no one to turn to and on the brink of a horrible experience, Hannah slowly loses hope. That is until she met him, Jim, or as he calls himself, Alois. Discovering a full blown life of robbery, selling drugs, violence, murder and more, Hannah falls deeply in love with the quirky boy. One things leads to another and they undergo trials as friends, as partners and as lovers.  All they can ask: Don't Let Me Down





	1. Enter Hannah;

~This chapter is a bit boring but its just to lay out Hannah's backstory and her situation. It gets better when we Enter Alois.~

Enter Hannah Annafellows:

At 16 years old, Hannah had nowhere to go. Her family had put her out because they simply didn't understand her.  
Left all alone, cold, homeless and hungry, Hannah aimlessly wondered the streets of Bridgeport London.   
Hannah had no idea what she would do with herself. Where would she go? What would she do?   
Pulling her only grey sweater closer to her frame, Hannah shivered at the cold night air and kept it pushing.  
She saw some junkies over a burning trash can. Fire. Firebwas warm. Late fall was cold.  
But fear took over and willed her to keep moving. Hannah kept walking and walking and walking, nowhere. Her belly grumbled and her body ached.

"Excuse me ma'am do you know what time it is?" Hannah had finally summoned the courage to ask a passing business woman. The woman paused and looked at her expensive watch.  
Hannah's stomach grumbled. That watch or rollex could get her food. She could pawn it and get money and get a container of Chinese food. Or maybe some Spanish food from that place on Levi. Or maybe some pizza. Yum.  
Before Hannah could stop herself, her hand shot forward and shoved the woman to the floor. Pulling a teaser from her pocket, Hannah held it ready to use. She could see the fear in the womans eye's. But hunger overthrew guilt. Raising her index to her lip, she bid the woman to be quiet.   
"Give me the watch." Hannah demanded. The woman nodded and quickly undid the claps and held it out, it was a expensive pearl rollex. Hannah snatched it and pocketed it.  
"Im so sorry but I'm really hungry." With that Hannah fled, her black and white converses pounding the slightly sparkling pavement.

Hannah ran for a long time, afraid that the police would arrest her at any minute. Once she deemd she was on safe ground, she turned into a empty alley. Leaning against a concrete wal, Hannah pulled the rollex out of her pocket. The time was 3:29 A.M.  
The sun would rise by five. All she had to do was keep walking.

In the night Hannah wondered and in the day Hannah found a populated area and slept. She'd been doing it for two weeks now since she was disowned.

Around 12 Hannah asked around for a pawn shop. There was one on the corner or Bedfordshire.

"Hello there, how can I help you?" Asked a rosy cheeked fat man from behind the counter. Hannah thickly swallowed and pulled the watch from her pocket.  
"I'd like to pawn this sir." Her voice was soft, innocent and meek.  
The fat man took it from her and looked it over. He took so long, causing Hannah to become nervous.   
Would he call the police on her?

"Wow. This is one of a kind. I can give you 1780 for it." He passed the verdict.   
Hannah's eyes bulged out of her head.  
"R-Really?" She asked in disbelief. A nod was administered.   
Hannah thickly swallowed and nodded.  
"Yes please." Her manners were something she hadn't left at home.  
He pocketed the item and went to the back. A little while later he came back with the money.  
Hannah took the 17 hundreds, A 50 and three 10's.  
"Thank you." She mumbled as she turned to leave.

Food.

It was the only thing on her mind at the moment. She casually strolled into the Spanish/American restaurant and quietly waited on the line.  
She was so caught up in thinking about food, she didnt hear the word "Next!"  
Hannah had no problem reading the spanish font. She ordered Yellow rice, baked chicken, beans and purple onions. When I say she fucked it up, she committed food slaughter.

With a full belly, Hannah found a populated area with lots of people and she took a seat on a park bench, closed her eyes and slept.


	2. Enter Alois;

Enter Alois Trancy;

The old brute hadn't even seen it coming. The next thing he knew, he was knocked onto his ass and his wallet was swiped from his pocket.  
He cried out and pointed after his assailant.

Lithe, Lethal, Blonde and in all black.

"Hey! Someone catch that boy he stole my wallet!"

"How 'bout you get up and come get it yourself you fookin fat old fuck!" Alois banged the corner and ran down a dirty alley.

"Hey come back here!"

Alois glanced behind him and saw a police officer hot on his white ass. "All I ask for is a simple day or robbing." Alois grunted and kept running, pulling his hoody over his head.

He had two choices. Parkour or Fight. Alois glanced back at the officer. He was gaining.

The sewers or the rooftops.

Alois ran to a apartment shaft, rusted and Brown, he climbed up the ladder and landed on the grate. The cop was persistent.

"Fuckin tarts." Alois ran up two flights of short stairs and banged a rusty pole, two more flights, banged another pole and ran up his final flight straight onto the roof.

Alois looked over the barricade and saw the cop makin his way up. Alois sighed and shook his head. Guess he had to fight today.

"And I really wanted to get some food." He sighed and tightened his hoody and tied the strings.

"Freeze!" The cop clambered onto to the roof and pulled his gun from the holster. "Put your hands in the air!"   
Alois complied. He stuck his registered weapons by the state of bridgeport in the air. His hands.  
The officer, red in the face, came closer, still aiming his gun to kill.

The officer patted Alois down and snatched the wallet from his pocket. He held it up. "You filthy street rat-"   
The poor man didn't get to finish his insult. Alois had left hooked and lunchboxed him in perfect timing, Making him hunch over and his head turn right, then he brought his knee up, knocking the brute on his ass.

Alois snatched the gun and aimed it at the officer. "I may be a street rat, but you just got your ass handed to you by a 16 year old." Alois smirked and took off the safety. The officer cowered.

"Now how about you gimme that walkie talkie, your badge and your motherfucking wallet you half assed cracker." Alois pressed the trigger, making sure he heard the click.

The officer scrambled to comply, his very life in Alois' hands. Alois snatched the wallet and stomped on the walkie talkie. He held up the officer's bagde.

"Officer De la Rosa?" Alois chuckled and threw the badge off of the rooftop. "Officer my ass. Now get your dumb ass up and get the fuck off this roof before I bust a cap in your ass hammie." Alois rotated the revolver.

Officer De la Rosa scrambled up and walked backwards until he got to the grate and went back down.  
Alois sighed. How the hell would he get rid of this gun? It had his fingerprints all over it.

"Damn Alois you always gotta fuck it up." Alois sighed in annoyance.  
He'd drop it in the sewer or on a construction sight, it'd never be found. If it was, his fingerprints would be long gone.  
Alois stuffed it into his pocket and trudged to the other side of the roof.  
He then began to parkour, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He was careful not to fall or else it'd be puddled Alois Trancy for the rats.

Around Maine street, Alois came down from the rooftops. He'd parkoured atleast a mile.  
Alois took a seat on a bench between the rushing crowd.

Pulling out the first wallet, an expensive Kenneth Cole wallet, Black in color. He opened it and looked for the money. There was atleast 300 dollars in there, all bills and some loose change. There was also a bank card, an I.D., few business cards and shit like that.  
Alois scoffed and tossed it into the trash. The second wallet was the same, but only 30 dollars was there.

"Officer cheap ass." Alois chuckled and pocketed the money and threw the wallet away.  
Food. Was the only thing on his mind. He hadn't eaten since he left this morning. And he was H-U-N-G-A-R-Y.  
Alois then went about his business as if he hadn't just busted a officer's ass, robbed him and a elderly old man and committed a felony.

Starbucks was his spot, well- when he had the money. Alois waited his turn and when his turn came; he ordered a java chip latte with extra caramel and chocolate chip along with a gouda breakfast roll.  
His name on the order was Aloe. He always used that name with everything, never his real name(s).

Alois waited in the corner, quiet and meek. He didnt wanna attract attention. After this he'd need a jacket for the winter. Fall was becoming too much for his sweater.

"Aloe?" A perky blonde cashier that always liked to chat him up whenever he came. Lilly? Linda? Lissy? Liz? Lizzy. Ah. He hated that shit.

"Uh that's me." Alois strolled up the counter and basically snatched his shit from her and grabbed a straw. He threw a quarter onto the counter and strolled out like nothing was wrong with that.

Popping a strew into his drink, he slurped it as he walked. There were an abundance of shops he could go into. But unfortunately for Nordstrom, their security was shit.

Alois finished up his food and threw the trash away. He inhaled and exhaled. It was time to do this.

Alois casually walked in and grabbed a cart. He filled it with shit he wasn't going to buy so he wouldn't look suspicious. Alois stopped at a shelf and looked over some lingerie, for the sake of show. He pulled his cellphone from his pocket and pretended to dial someone and talk on the phone as he looked them over.   
Then he strolled into the coat section. That was when shit got real.  
Alois hung up and tucked it back into his pocket. Be in and be out.  
Alois picked out a nice black coat.   
Onyx in color, went to his thighs, warm and sleek, Real fur on the hood to keep his face warm.

Now you're probably wondering how he would pull it off.  
Alois played it safe. He went into the dressing room, slipped the coat on under his clothing and then slipped on his clothing. It wasn't puffy; that was good.  
And next, Alois strolled the fuck up outta that bitch like he wasn't going to be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law if he was caught.

And he wasnt.


	3. Them: Hello

It was night time. Hannah was wandering again. It was colder tonight. Her light sweater wasn't cutting it. Hannah hugged her hands to her body and shivered.   
Hannah constantly made sure her money was in her bra, because that was all she had right now to survive.   
Hannah didn't know what she would do when it ran out. But she knew one thing: she would NOT turn to prostitution. That was a promise.  
Hannah turned a corner and kept her head low as she walked.  
There was a bodega not a few paces ahead. Hannah was thirsty, but there were a bunch of drunk men in front, smoking weed and drinking.  
Hannah decided she'd get something to drink at another bodega. That is if she found one.

Hannah kept het head low and hugged her body as she quickly walked by. However, that wasn't their plan.  
They hooted and holla'd at her, saying unspeakable things about her body and calling her little pet names.  
Hannah tried her best to ignore it. But then, her path was blocked.  
Panic shot in her chest.  
The path which she came from was blocked also.  
Hannah was becoming scared.

She mustered her voice.  
"Get out of my way." Her voice was reprimanding and powerful.  
But not that powerful.

The next thing Hannah knew, she was being backed into a corner, hands tearing at her precious clothes.  
Hannah couldn't believe it.  
With a deep inhale, Hannah summoned the demons from her stomach and the angels from her heart and she screamed. It was nerve racking and the cary was heard for blocks.

Alois and his customer shook hands, exchanging a pack of weed and 200 dollars. Alois kept his head low and his hoodie over his face.  
He'd only had three more packs to sell. Then he'd go the fuck home and crash. Another naive, addict youngling strolled up. Alois shook his hand.  
"WYN." He whispered.  
"2p4h." The customer asked.  
It was code for "What you need" & "2 packs 4 hundred" basically.  
"Why not three?" Alois tried to speed it up. "Its high quality from cuba."   
"Ight."   
The last three were sold and Alois collected his 600.  
Home sweet home.   
Alois chuckled and kicked the boy in his ass as he walked off.  
Alois hummed and stuffed his hands in his pocket.  
All he had to do was roll over to Zinno and buy more dope.  
That was only a few blocks away so Alois began to make his trip.  
That when he heard a scream. Alois shook it off. Probably someone being murdered. It was normal. This was the ghetto.

Hannah held to her precious clothing, biting and scratching. She couldn't scream, a crusty hand clamped over her mouth as curious hands felt at her breast.   
This was insane. She couldn't beilve what was happening.  
Hannah saw a onlooker round the corner, dressed in all black.  
She prayed that they had atleast a shred of humanity left to help her.  
Hannah kicked her legs and spat. A stinging slap connected to her cheek.

Alois rounded the corner, hands in his pockets, hoody low. Zinno's bodega. The drunkards were trying to get some crackhead pussy tonight.   
Alois shook his head and avoided the situation. He walked around them to go into the bodega, but he was stopped short because of the need to be nosey. Was it Alea? Or Keisha tonight? Or maybe Maria?  
The devil was grinning with the way they were living.

But it was no one he knew. A young woman, possibly a minor. His eyes locked with hers. They held desperation and fight.  
That look.  
He knew that look. He knew that feeling.

"Hey!" Alois' voice came out in a deep trebble. "The cops are coming! Someone was shot a block down!" Alois sounded like he was panicked.  
They scattered, leaving the young woman leaning up against the dirty red wall, holding her body as she shook and trembled.

Hannah's breath was uneven. Hannah dropped to her knees and began to cry. Rubbing her body to make the hands go away. She looked like a crackhead having a coke seizure.   
Alois watched her, curious. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
Hannah didn't answer right away, she got a few sobs out before she gave him a meek "N-No." As she rubbed and itched her body.

Alois let go of the door and slowly approached her. He crouched down in front of her. Alois used both hands to lift her chin and look at her face. She had a bad wilt.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"H-Han-H-Hannah." Hannah sniffled out.

Alos stared into her Sapphire eyes for a second. "They'll be back soon." Alois' look softened. "I'm not gonna hurt you, just trust me, please Hannah."

Hannah was silent. He didn't seem like he could or would hurt her. Hannah nodded and sniffled. He held his hand out and she willingly took it.

"We've gotta be quick." Alois pulled her in the direction he had emerged from. Hannah could only trust him and follow. She didn't want to be in that situation ever again in her life.  
She stuck out like a sore thumb, her light blue jeans and pastel sweater and don't get him started about her hair.

((Cue the beat drop of SORRY by Justin Bieber))

They could hear the junkies going off, firing guns and threating to tear Alois apart for taking away their young catch, even blocks away.

The fools. The cowards.

Down dark alleys, around corners and up dirty blocks. Their shoes pounded the concrete as they ran. 

They ran into a well lit alley full of the homeless. Alois pulled her to the fence in the back and paused for breath. He was so tired. Bags were under his eyes.

Hannah was panting, hard. But still she had to demand. "Where are we going?"

"You don't sound like someone who's thankful to me for saving your ass, literally, your ass." Alois rolled his eyes and wiped sweat from his brow.

Hannah blushed out of embarrassment. "Oh...Well. Thanks.."

"Alois." Alois filled in the blank for her.

"Thanks, Alois." It sounded so weird on her tongue. Well- after all he was a white boy. Hannah couldn't judge, people gave their children odd names.

Alois turned to her, got on his knees and cupped his hands.  
"Up you go." He said as he quirked his thin blonde eyebrow at her.  
Hannah had no objections. She stepped on his hand and hoisted herself over the gate. Alois easily scrambled up the gate and landed next to her.

"Let's go." Grabbing her hand, they continued their run.

"Where are we going?" Hannah was careful to be polite.

"Home. Well- to my house." Alois said, glancing back at her before looking ahead.

"You have a mother and you're out this late?!" Hannah seemed befuddled by this.

"I never said that. Will you just be quiet? You talk to much for someone who has PTSD." Alois grunted and dragged her around a corner.  
Hannah felt it was rude of him to say that, but he was being nice.

Their surroundings began to become more rundown and ghetto-ish. There were more prostitutes and drug dealers, gunshots everywhere and trash and graffiti everywhere.  
The ghetto of Bridgeport, the south end.

They slowed into a walk. Hannah looked around curiously and cautiously. She still held to his hand, not really wanting to let go. For safety reasons.  
They came down one last alley and to an abandoned one family house. It was a dirty sky blue with peeling paint and it was like it would fall over any moment.

"Are you gonna stand there and gawk or come inside, rich girl?" Alois cast her a look over his shoulder.

"Oh..Sorry.." Hannah clambered up the steps behind him and the door shut behind her.


	4. Breakfast Talk?

The sun was glowing through the window brightly, but the cold wafted into the large room.

Hannah pulled the covers closer and groaned. The bed was so warm. The pillows were so fluffy and smelled of something feminine but manly, axe and strawberries. The covers were so thick. They felt lovely against her skin.  
Hannah snuggled deeper into the covers, putting her hands between her legs to keep warm.

"No, I didn't buy anymore last night. Yeah, something urgent came up."

Hannah's eyes shot open and she sat up, cuddling her body from the cold. What she saw next, was surely a suprise.   
The blonde haired boy from last night, Alois. He was at a counter by the large window, phone between his ear and shoulder and black pants sat primp at his v-line hips, his abdomen out for the world to see. It was very nice actually.

Hannah cleared her throat, looking away. Alois looked up from the counter at her.

"I've gotta go." With that he hung up and rested his phone down. He looked at her for another minute.  
"You're acting like I've breast. Calm down." He chuckled and grabbed a black t-shirt and pulled it on.

"You can look now prim and proper." Alois said as a smirk grew on his lips.  
Hannah slowly peeked out, once she saw he was proper, she looked at him. "Good Morning." She said with a slight nodd of the head.

"Dread morning." Alois rubbed his neck. "I slept on the couch and my neck is fucked up."

Hannah chuckled and tilted her head to the side. "Thank you for not sleeping with me." She said, offering him a small smile.

"What? You think I'd get in bed with some girl off the streets?" Alois' smirk deepened.

"You know I don't mean it that way." Hannah rolled her eyes and looked around the room.  
It seemed that they were in the attic.

He had a nice place. Well- if it was his to begin with. The attic was large. There were two large windows with a good view of the city on either side, a big brown couch, a coffe table and a T.V., there was a kitchen area with a island, a electric stove and some cupboards along with a sink and the bed she was in, was by the left window, literally right in the center of it, there was a large wardrobe and some containters next to the bed and there was this small room, locked with a door which she could guess was the bathroom.

"You live here?" Hannah asked in a low tone, not believing it.  
"For 2 years now, yes." Alois answered as he leaned against the counter/island. "Hard to believe?" Alois tilted his head at her.

"Frankly, yes." She said in that same low tone.

"Well~ Its my uncles house. He didn't want it so he let me live in the attic if I do his bidding and he rewards me with upgrades." Alois let out a boyish giggle. "I may just get black walls."

Hannah rose an eyebrow. "Well, that's interesting." She did another sweep.  
Alois chuckled and leaned off the counter.  
"You must be hungry." Alois picked up a bowl and held it out to her. "Why don't you tell me all about why you were wandering in the middle of the night on the east end?" He offered her a small smile.

"So let me get this straight, your family disowned you because they didn't 'understand' you? Is that right?" Alois pushed a piece of egg between his lips.

"Yeah. They didn't understand that I didn't want to be some lawyer for a boring law firm and I was a disgrace. So, they kicked me out with nothing but the clothes on my back and food in my stomach." Hannah sniffled and ate another spoonful of cereal.

"Your family sounds ignorant. But that's none of my business." Alois ripped more egg abd pushed it between his lips.

Hannah giggled. "I know you didn't just use that overused kermit meme." She glanced up at him then down at her food.

"Oh yeah I did. Its my favorite." Alois offered her a goofy smile and let out another boyish giggle.  
Hannah looked up at him.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What?" Alois answered.

"That-" Hannah mimicked his giggle.

"A giggle?" Alois rose an eyebrow.

"It sounded so evil." Hannah broke out into a laugh, shaking her head.

"Ouch." Alois winked. "They do call me TheBoyTrancy."

"So that's your last name? Trancy?" Hannah stopped her giggling as if it was second nature.

"Yeah. It means spider. Its how I run the streets." Alois shrugged and finished up his egg.

"Run the streets?" Hannah snorted.

"Yup. They all laugh." Alois sighed and stood up.

"Wait. How old are you?" Hannah looked him up and down.

"16, why?" Alois tossed his plate into the sink.

"I'm 16." Hannah giggled. "And taller."

"By only a inch, don't get your hopes up sweet cheeks." Alois turned on his heel and promptly threw himself on the couch.

Hannah blushed and looked down at her food.


	5. Alois: Helpful?

After Hannah had finished her breakfast, she'd put her bowl into the sink.

"Wanna watch T.V.?" Alois glanced at her then back at the T.v. He was currently watching the fabulous life of Beyonce.  
Hannah looked up from lacing up her converses.  
"No thank you. I think Ive outstayed my welcome. I think I'll be on my way. Thank you for the help." Hannah offered Alois a kind smile before grabbing her sweater.

"Um. Your welcome and where are you gonna go?" The 16 year old oddball turned off the T.v. and faced the disowned idiot.

Hannah shrugged. "I dunno. Places. I'll do what I do." She pulled the sweater on and zipped it up. Alois closely watched her.

"Posing a hypothetical here; You have nowhere to go and you like wandering during the night correct?" The blonde kneeled up in the couch and leaned against the back, giving her his full attention. "So why don't you take it one step at a time and think some shit out?" He suggested it in a willing voice.

Hannah paused he had a good point. Where would she go? What would she do? What if last night replayed?

Alois continued: he had her in a nook. "Call me a creep or a pervert because I know you have a smart ass mouth, but just stay for a bit? Until you know what your next move is?" He tilted his head, offering her a kind smile.

"I wouldn't wanna be a burden.." Hannah shook her head, an embarrassed look on her face.

"You wouldn't. I just wanna help such a pretty lady like you~." Alois winked and let out another one of his boyish giggles.   
Hannah rolled her eyes.   
"I get it. You're only letting me stay because you wanna have sex with me." Hannah scoffed. "Classic."

Alois' orbs turned a shade of darker blue as a quizzical look took over his face. "Actually, i just wanna help because I know what it feels like to be down and out." Alois scrunched up his face. "Jeesh. Didn't know you people could jump to conclusions so quick."

"You people? I hope you're not referring to my skin color because then I'd have to give you a royal beat down." Hannah's words were quick and sassy.   
Alois rose an eyebrow. "Actually no, I wouldn't ever disrespect anyone's levels of melanin and i would love if you calmed down. Also, I meant 'Rich People'. So calm ya milk jugs yeah?" Alois smirked and let out a chuckle.

"Oh. Then just say that! You had me thinking 'he's a pervert, he's a racist, what do I do now?' Like, stop. And I'm not rich. My family is." Hannah sighed and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "And don't talk about my breast like that."

Alois clicked his teeth and chuckled. "I'll call it as I see it now come watch some T.v. with me?"


End file.
